Tears Don't Fall
by Caeli13
Summary: It has been years since Konoha was destroyed, and Sakura chanced upon the deserted village to visit. A certain story that happened twelve years ago would have proved a challenge to two people. SasuSaku. Dark.


**A/N: I was planning this to become a one-shot, but, I think I could expand on this. If my readers would comment and all, I would be happy to make more of this story.**

Me: Bring on the EMO-ness! BLUE~ya!

Zero: Present and ready when you are. DX

Me: AM READY! Am ready! Am ready! Am –

Riku: Not in Spongebob fandom, kiddo.

Me: *sticks tongue out*

Riku and Zero: *sighs* Don't sue this kid 'cuz she doesn't own Bullet For My Valentine Naruto or any of the characters. She's just an inspiring writer who lives to torture people.

Me: That wasn't nice at all!

**Tears Don't Fall**

_There were no words that could grasp how I'm currently feeling. There were only my statements that could say that I myself have felt death caress my skin a thousand times..._

I walked through the barren land of Konohagakure's remains, the once know village that had been turned into a burial ground after almost every one of us have been nearly exterminated by the Otogakure during the Fifth Ninja War. The Hyuuga Clan, the Yamanaka Clan, and the other heads were obliterated like nothing. The only survivors were me and Naruto, and we decided to split up, promising to meet once again when we found something that could become our goal.

The mountain that was forged with the faces of the Hokages were very badly deformed. The only one left that could be recognized was Namikaze Minato's still intact face.

I shook my head as I headed off, looking around at the rubbles of the houses. Windows were no were scarred and ashened into bits. Bodies that once laid to waste were already rotting,the skulls frightening me not. The grass was returning to its color after ten years of bloodshed and gore.

I took a look at a charred gate before the graveyard. I looked around and plucked a couple of daffodils from the sidewalk and entered the place where death claims the souls.

I searched through the graveyard with one name: Uchiha Keito. I found the grave within minutes. Kneeling down, I placed the daffodils on my still-born son's gravestone.

"Happy twelfth birthday, Kei-chan," I smiled as tears glistened through my eyes.

Keito was what we could call an accident. When I was taken hostage by Uchiha Sasuke, my ex-teammate and forever first love, something just...happened. We didn't plan for it, but after months of negotiation with the current Hokage, he let me go, unhealthy and pale without the good nutrition a pregnant woman would need. Of course, it wasn't his fault. It was just that I kept my pregnancy away from him, afraid of the consequences that could be unavoided.

I began mumbling, "Your tears don't fall, they crash around me." It was a line from Bullet For My Valentine, one of my favorite bands when I was still new to the grief of losing Keito.

When he was born, he was a child whose lungs couldn't help him. His brain was also quite in danger. I begged Shizune to help me if she could, but, though she tried, the danger was too much. After three days of life, he just died on me.

The rustling of the wind made me jump. I looked around and saw nothing, thinking of it as my imagination. I returned to reminiscing about the loss of Keito. I couldn't remember his face properly, but...

_He had his father's eyes..._

That was one thing I was sure of.

"Keito-chan," I smiled at the grave, "two years after your death, Konohagakure was no more. I'm so sorry mommy couldn't visit you as often. I lived as a rogue kunoichi. I hope you could understand that."

A hand laced itself on my shoulder. As if by reflex, I drew the kunai from my pouch, swerving it to hit whoever the person was behind me. My eyes widened as realization turned my sorrow into bitter rage as that person grasped my wrist. Standing right in front of my crying ass was the asshole who did everything that took not only my strength but also my happiness.

"Sasuke," I glared, staring into his onyx eyes as I searched for unanswered questions.

"Hn." He was the nonchalant asshole again.

I gripped the kunai tighter as I tried to force my hand away from him.

"Why are you here?" I spat.

His expresison softened as his voice came out as a whisper, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I lowered my guard and gave a mirthless laugh. "So you could have found a way to keep me a prisoner and later on take my son away? Not," I glared intently, "in a million ways, bronko."

Sasuke had changed over the past years. He grew his hair longer, reminding me of Uchiha Madara. He was even more muscular and more...impressive.

Somewhere within me, my school girl self screamed, 'I LIKE!' but I reminded myself of what he had done. Which brought me back to my question.

"You haven't answered my question," I grimaced.

Sasuke sighed, looking at the grave. "I was wandering here eight years ago and saw _this_," he pointed at Kei's grave. "I don't even remember having a relative that had such a name. And then I saw the date and..."his gaze turned to me. "I'm sorry. For not being there. For doing this to you."

All the barriers that were just errected began to crumble like dust.

Hesitantly, I thought of my decision, knowing what he was about to offer.

I have to consider what he wants.


End file.
